Tes hijo de Neptuno
by aaron95
Summary: Poseidon no tiene otro hijo solo Percy, pero que hay de su lado romano, Neptuno. Tes el hijo de Neptuno sabe por su padre que tiene un hermano griego decide junto con reyna, nico y sus amigos ir y hacerle una pequeña visita que luego se vera interrumpida.
1. Un juego antes de partir

Capítulo I:

Tes:

Nada te hace sentir más vivo que los juegos bélicos. Sí eso no te hace sentir vivo entonces lo hará una flecha sónica, cortesía de mi buen amigo Matt. A lo lejos lo veo venir acercándose a mi cargando un scutum (escudo romano), solo veo que se mueve su boca queriéndome decir algo, me levanta del suelo y poco a poco comienzo a escuchar los ruidos de la batalla y lo que me quiere decir.

-vamos bro, tienes que admitir que fue tu error atacar solo esos escorpiones.

-alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de ellos.-

-que valiente pretor tenemos. -Me lo dice con un tono de ironía.

-vamos, terminemos ya con este juego, ¡SEGUNDA Y QUINTA COHORTE AVANZE!

Entramos a la fortaleza de la primera, tercera y cuarta cohorte. Terminamos con todos los primeros guardias de la tercera. Avanzamos hasta llegar a la parte central de la fortaleza, la segunda cohorte ya se había deshecho de la cuarta.

-bien ya solo falta la primera cohorte y los estandartes serán nuestros.

-hablando de ellos donde se habrán metido. Pregunta Zhang

-Zhang, Matt a los lados. Disparen a cualquier cosa que se mueva, y Matt asegúrate que no sean tus aliados.

-Como digas, te dije que no iba a ser fácil, y mas con Reyna dirigiéndolos. Comenta Matt.

De repente se escucha como algo cortando el viento y BOOOOOOOOOM! Explosiones a los lados también adelante y detrás de nosotros. Salen volando la mayoría de la segunda cohorte y quinta, luego se escucha como una lluvia de flechas rompen el viento en picada a los que todavía están en pie.

-¡FORMACION TORTUGA!- les ordeno a los que todavía están conscientes. Y solo se escucha el sonido de flechas impactando en nuestros escudos.

-Alguna idea Tes-me habla Gizel, con un tono sarcástico.

-déjame pensar…Levesque, ¿puedes sentir cuantos hay y si es posible desármalos?

- solo…necesito… concentrarme-me contesta a penas sosteniendo su escudo.

-bien, pásame el escudo-

Levesque toca suelo y cierra los ojos, sinceramente me asombra lo que pueden hacer mis primos, de inmediato salen volando hacia nuestros pies scutum, gladius y pilums.

-ya esta, hay 10 arriba de nosotros al norte, sur, este y oeste totalmente desarmados al igual que sus 12 escorpiones y en el ultimo nivel están los estandartes, Reyna esta sola cuidándolos - me contesta Levesque.

-gracias, muy bien hecho primita.-

-Matt y Zhang ya tienen sus objetivos, usen flechas con gas adormecedor.-es grandioso saber que tienes a los dos mejores arqueros de todo el Campamento Júpiter y más aun con tipos de flecha así.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar al último nivel, totalmente tranquilo eso no es bueno, créanme que cuando se lucha con Reyna nadas fácil.

-Hey, miren, los estandartes.-añade alegremente Gizel.

Lastimosamente no duro mucho nuestra alegría, cerca de una de las columnas, con poca iluminación, apareció Reyna

-No te apresures hija de mercurio, todavía falta lo mejor- dijo Reyna con una sonrisa no muy inspiradora para nosotros.

Y eso quiere decir… torres de asedio.

En serio, estábamos bien con una ¡pero tres, por favor no somos maquinas! Mientras mis amigos se encargaban de esas tres cosas, decidí o más bien decidieron por mí, enfrentarme con Reyna.

Créanme no es nada agradable pelear Reyna.

-¿En serio pensaste que iba a ser muy fácil?-.

-en realidad tenía mis esperanzas-hablando de esperanzas te parece ir después de esto, después de ganarte, a la casa de mi mama, ya sabes, a cenar-.

-me parece bien, como tu premio de consolación-. Me lo dice golpeándome en la cara con su espada y botándome.

-dime como piensas ganarme con ese tenedor gigante y agarrar los estandartes.-me dice, mientras me levanto.

-bueno, uno, no es un tenedor gigante y lo hare así-. Entierro mi tridente provocando un leve temblor lo suficiente para botar a Reyna y apuntarle a su cuello.- y dos, yo nunca dije que iba agarrar los estandartes, ¿verdad Gizel?-.

-ahora quien es la que se apresuro Reyna.-grita Gizel

A tiempo entra Arion para llevarse a Gizel ¿y, a Hazel? Eso no fue lo que acorde con ese caballo.

-bueno, supongo que nos vemos a las 7 p.m. en mi casa-. Levanto a Reyna y le dio un beso para después abrazarla

- ya que hablas de visitas ¿estás listo para mañana?-. Me pregunta abrazándome también

-claro-. Le digo mientras miro eso bellos ojos oscuros y le beso la frente-estoy los listo para conocer a mi hermano Percy.


	2. La familia se expande

Capitulo 2:

Percy:

Sinceramente hoy Annabeth se ve muy hermosa con su cabello rubio al viento y sus ojos grises, claro, cuando no intenta destrozarme en la carrera de carros pero aun así está muy hermosa.

-Percy, Percy despierta, Annabeth esta atacándonos-. Gracias a Poseidón por Tyson al despertarme de mi trance con Annabeth.

-Gracias Tyson-

-no hay problema hermano-

-bien, solo falta alcanzar a Jasón y a Piper-

-Percy, Leo viene-

Por el Estigio, tengo que defenderme de Annabeth y ahora tengo que lidiar con Leo.

-Hey Percy, hola, ha y adiós Percy diviértete con Annabeth-. No puede ser ya nos paso. Odio sus caballos metálicos nosé como Quirón permitió dejarlos correr o flotar, levitar lo que sea que hagan esos caballos y su carro no tocan el suelo eso no es para nada justo.

-sesos de algo por tu culpa estoy dejando que me pasen- . Me dice Annabeth furiosa mientras empuja nuestro carro para abrirse paso.

-Recuerda nuestra apuesta- me grita mientras la veo alejándose.

Bueno tengo que admitir que hoy no fue lo que yo esperaba. En primer lugar quedo Leo y Harley, en el segundo Jasón y Piper, tercero Annabeth y Malcom y nosotros en cuarto lugar.

-señoritas las que quieran tomarse fotos con el campeón por favor hagan una fila, recuerden hay suficiente Leo para todas-. Odio cuando Leo gana porque cuando gana se encarga de que todos lo sepan en especial a todos.

Me separo de Tyson para que deje el carro en el armamento. Me dirijo al establo a encerrar los caballos, veo Quirón recogiendo unas fresas para luego dirigirse a la Casa Grande. Les pregunto a los caballos si está bien que vayan solos esta vez. De la nada alguien me toma por el hombro me da la vuelta y me da un beso.

-¿no estarás enojado verdad sesos de alga?- .gracias a los dioses es Annabeth

-no te habrás olvidado de nuestra puesta –

-mmmm…no, nosé de que apuesta me estás hablando listilla-

-te cito:"Annabeth te apuesto a que te gano en la carrera de carros y sí no te hare una escultura de agua y arriba dirá LA MEJOR" ahora si sabes que apuesta es-

Nota mental no tengan como novia a una hija de Atenea o hagan una apuesta con ella a menos que estén seguros de ganar o estén totalmente bien loco por ella como yo.

-hey Percy. Porque no me avisaste que iban a venir los romanos- . Nos interrumpe Grover, gracias Grover por sacarme de aprietos y… meterme a otros.

-¿los romanos? Grover nosé porque van a venir-. Grover se me quedo viendo sorprendido como si yo supiera de qué está hablando aunque sinceramente también quiero saber porque van a venir los romanos.

-no sabes, pensé que Quirón te había dicho después de que lo vi hablar con Nico Di Angelo-

-Espera Grover ¿Nico Di Angelo? ¿Qué sabe Nico acerca de esto? ¿Y que mas sabes sobre la vista de los romanos?- se lo pregunta Annabeth más interesada que yo

-solo sé que los romanos vendrán a las tres de la tarde y que será dentro de diez minut…-

-PERCY, ANNABETH Y GROVER VENGAN- nos llama a gritos Quirón. Solo espero que sea por los caballos de Leo y también sobre los romanos

Llegamos hasta la casa grande. Vimos afuera a Travis, Piper, Jasón, Leo, Clarisse, Clovis, Butch, Will, Miranda, Lou Ellen y Rachel. Todos los líderes de cada cabaña. Estábamos esperando a que Quirón saliera para decirnos que pasa.

Por los dioses por fin salió Quirón ya solo faltando, tal vez, cinco o tres minutos para las tres.

-Perdón por la demora héroes se que se preguntaran porque los reuní, en especial tu Percy. Hace unos días Nico hablo conmigo sobre el campamento Júpiter, no me dijo mucho, solo que iban a venir hoy dentro de unos minutos a hablar y retar a cada de los líder de cada cabaña-

-¿QUEEEE?- dijimos al unisonó

-Quirón espero que nos estés jugando una broma amigo, retar a cada líder de cada cabaña ¿Por qué?- hablo Travis un tanto incomodo

-no lo sé pero será uno quién los va a retar. Recuerden que los romanos son orgullosos. Sin ofender Jasón.

- no importa Quirón.

- como decía no sé el porqué lo hará-

-Quirón una pregunta ¿sabes quién será?-

-no lo sé Percy. Lo único que me dijo Nico fue que él tiene gran interés en ti-

Se escuchan unos ruidos cerca de nosotros que proviene de los bosques al ver dónde venían los sonidos aparece Nico junto con los romanos en viaje sombra. Detrás de Nico puedo a ver a Reyna siempre tan firme e inspirando confianza y a la par de ella o mejor dicho tomada de su mano esta un chico nuevo de, tal vez, quince años. Usando la armadura romana y con una capa morada. Se le nota algo presumido y como que se broncea. Su cabello es castaño y tiene unos ojos color…verdes, si son verdes, creo.

Al lado del chico nuevo veo a otro de su misma edad, rubio con ojos negros como si estuviera mirando la noche y con el mismo corte militar de Frank, quien esta atrás de él. Veo que Lleva un carcaj y un arco. Y al lado de Reyna veo una chica también de quince años con su pelo rubio ondulado con fleco y una apariencia dulce pero algo maliciosa. Atrás de ella también va Hazel.

Quirón se acerca a ellos para darles la bienvenida

-Quirón te presento a los pretores del campamento Júpiter. Se hace a un lado Nico para dejarlos frente a frente.-seguro te recordaras de Reyna, Frank, mi hermana Hazel y…

-perdón Nico que te interrumpa. Lo interrumpe el del bronceado levantando la mano.- pero creo que es mejor que yo me presente y a mis colegas también, claro sino te molesta.

-no para nada. Si está molesto.

-primero las damas Gizel Knight hija de Mercurio, que no los engañe su apariencia de inocencia. Matt Slott hijo de Apolo tan bueno en poesía como en arquería y yo Tes Ibarra pretor de la duodécima legión fulminata, novio de mi hermosa Reyna, cien por ciento romano e hijo de uno los tres más grandes. Se acerca a mí.- hijo de Neptuno y hermano tuyo Percy Jackson. Me muestra su brazo y veo la marca del SPQR y el tridente idéntica a la mía hasta la única raya.

Muy bien hace unos minutos estaba seguro de ser el único hijo de Poseidón o Neptuno. Pensé que Poseidón bromeaba con lo de tener otros hijos de todos modos no veo ningún parecido entre mi supuesto hermano salvo por los ojos y además porque Poseidón no me dijo algo acerca de esto. No creí que fuera en serio.

-hey Percy, despierta- me chasquea los dedos Grover sacándome de mis pensamientos. Aun no puedo creer esto, Travis nos mira a los dos buscando algo en común los otros se me quedan viendo tan sorpresivos, excepto Annabeth que mira detalladamente a Tes

-sé que es difícil para ti entender esto creer que eres el único hijo de Nept…Poseidón, perdón, yo me quede igual todo atonito por la noticia de papá cuando me lo dijo.

-espera hablaste con el ¿Por qué no me dijo a mi algo acerca de esto?-

-no lo sé Percy. Pero dejemos a un lado esto supongo que Quirón les informo el porqué vine. Se voltea para volver a la par de Reyna y sus amigos.- claro, además de conocerte Percy. Como algunos de ustedes saben tienen que haber solamente dos pretores no tres. Zhang me dio su puesto después de un evento ocurrido en el campamento Júpiter por lo tanto solo nos deja con un solo pretor y ese eres tu Percy.

-¿QUE? Espera solo viniste para conocer y retar a Percy, solo, solo por una estúpida regla- se lo dice furiosa Annabeth.

-no es una estúpida regla hija de Minerva o Atenea, las reglas llevan orden sin orden habría caos eso creo que deberías saberlo bien por ser una hija de la sabiduría. Volviendo al tema. Considere que no sería algo digno de un romano solo llegar y retarte Percy por eso decidí retar a cada líder de sus cabañas para demostrar mi valor para retarte y probar que soy digno del puesto de pretor ¿les parece bien?-

-por supuesto veamos de que tanto presumes después de que pateemos tu trasero romano- .todos nos quedamos viendo a Annabeth por lo que acaba de decir no recuerdo que todos estuviéremos de acuerdo pero estuvo genial.

-me parece bien. Dentro de treinta minutos nos veremos en la arena, que te muestre Grover donde es, Grover ¿les puedes mostrar por favor?

-yo, oh por supuesto estimado Jasón claro también quieres un té para las cuatro. No hace falta ser un experto en la lengua para saber que está molesto y sarcástico.

-Grover, por favor. Se lo pide Quirón. Grover acepta, de mala manera.

-Tes está bien si nos quedamos Hazel y yo, ya sabes para conocer.

-Está bien quédense centurión Zhang. Fauno Grover guíanos. Ahora si Grover esta ofendido y yo aun mas por tratar así a mi amigo. Annabeth me toca el hombro para que no le de la golpiza que se merece. Cuando veo que ya están lejos me acerco a Jasón.

-muy bien lo primero, Jasón ¿Por qué?-

-tranquilo Percy no creo que pase con el primero que creo que es Hécate-. Me lo dice Jasón como si estuviera seguro y espero que lo esté.

-ahora lo segundo, Frank, Hazel quien rayos es ese tipo.

-ademas de lo que les dijo no sabemos nada solo sabemos que llego después de la segunda gigantomaquia y que llevaba cartas que respaldaban lo que decía ya sabes lo de ser hijo de Neptuno. Nos dice Hazel.

-¿alguna debilidad, Frank? Pregunta Leo.

- no que sepamos. Nos responde Frank un tanto desalentado por no ayudarnos.

-Frank y Hazel ¿les gustaría conocer sus cabañas? Les pregunta Annabeth para aligerar un poco el estrés.

-claro por qué no. Contesta Hazel entusiasmada

-genial, Clarisse les puedes mostrar.

- bien, síganme debiluchos. Clarisse se lleva a los dos para que luego Annabeth comience a dar su estrategia.

Como amo verla explicando cosas que la mayor parte no entiendo.

Sinceramente no tengo problema de entregar mi puesto de pretor después de lo que he visto ha derrotado a Clarisse y Annabeth nuestras mejores guerreras. Dejo noqueado a Jasón solo falto yo y después que he visto no sé si este seguro de derrotarlo. Mientras entro a la arena escucho a todos los campistas gritando, la verdad no sé quien les conto que habría una pelea también están los otros dos romanos Matt y Gizel junto con Reyna, Quirón han estado muy callados y el señor D que a veces ceo que disfruta de los golpes que reparte mi hermano. Frank y Hazel están con Piper tratando de despertar a Jasón. Escucho los abucheos y de los hijos de ares que le dan a Tes. Entro a la arena destapo a contracorriente cuando estoy frente a frente con Tes, al verla suelta su gladius y veo que saca una vara de oro imperial con las puntas afiladas de la espalda

-no crees enserio que eres el único que tiene una bonita arma Jackson- me lo dice mostrándome su palillo de dientes gigante. Lo aprieta y el palillo se convierte en un tridente de oro.

-¿no tienes más sorpresas verdad?

-descúbrelo por ti mismo- se dirige a mi apuntándome con su tridente

Casi me deja enterado su tridente sino estuviera alerta pero no logro esquivar el extremo de su tridente, se nota que tiene practica usando esa cosa. Me cuesta llegar a darle un golpe o acercarme, hasta ahora además de ese golpe me ha derribado tres veces sin contar los cinco golpes en mi cara y pecho. Es rápido. Necesito aprovechar un momento en el que se distraiga.

-sabes Percy he escuchado grandes cosas de ti pero ahora no pareces ese semidiós del que escuche-me golpea justo en la mejilla con su tridente tirándome a boca abajo

-no pensé que hablaran tanto de mí-. Me limpio la sangre de mi mejilla

-¡VAMOS PERCY!- me alienta Annabeth desde las gradas.-DEMUESTRALE QUIEN ES EL MEJOR SESOS DE ALGA-

-¿sesos de alga?-

Genial esta distraído gracias hora de cobrarle la mejilla y los demás golpes. Lo golpeo con contracorriente en la siene derecha desorientándolo, luego paso a pegarle en la espalda para derribarlo, solo un golpe más en la cara solo espero que sea lo suficiente para hacerlo dormir

-SUFICIENTE HEROES-. Se escucha seguido de un relámpago en medio de los dos. Nos hace volar ese relámpago, me pongo de pie para lograr ver tres figuras.

-Perséfone- dice Nico un tanto sorprendido al verla

-Anfi…Anfitrite- veo que Tes cayó al otro lado de la arena, trata de inclinarse al igual que ceo a los demás romanos haciendo lo mismo

-genial ¿ahora qué quieres Hera?-se lo pregunta retante Annabeth mientras se nos queda ve a Tes y luego pone la mirada en mi.

-qué bonita reunión Familiar. Nos dice Hera, volteo a ver y Tes está a la par mía sobándose la cabeza.


	3. Adios a mi visita tranquila

Capítulo III:

Tes

Los líderes de cada cabaña y nosotros estamos esperando a que salgan de la Casa Grande Hazel y Nico de su reunión con Quirón y las tres Diosas. Mientras esperábamos, Reyna y yo contemplábamos la vista del Campamento Mestizo tomados de la mano.

-Te parece si vamos a ver los alrededores, de todos modos creo que se tardaran. Le murmure

-claro, no hemos tenido un tiempo solos desde ayer y creo que ya es hora. Me besa y luego me tira de la mano para seguirla, no nos importo mucho si nos gritaban a dónde íbamos, la verdad no queríamos decirles. Primero nos detuvimos a ver un juego de volleyball de los hijos de Apolo contra las hijas de Venus. Tengo que admitir que había unas bonitas hijas de Venus pero había una mucho más bonita que las otras, que creo que se llamaba Drew. Lógicamente Reyna se dio cuenta que también ella me miraba desde el otro lado y yo a ella, solo sentí que mi brazo se despegaba de mi cuerpo por el gran tirón que me dio y me tropecé cuando me llevaba a rastras a la playa. Contemplamos unos minutos el lago, recostados en un árbol cercano. Reyna estaba recostada en mi hombro observando la vista que teníamos.

-sabes, me recuerda sobre aquella misión. Me dice Reyna dejando escapar un suspiro.

-te refieres a esa misión donde nosotros dos, el ciclope, los cabiros y claro, Océano, pues solo algunas cosas.

-quien diría que yo terminaría con un semidiós de casi dieciséis años.

- solo me ganas por casi un año amor, además está cerca mi cumpleaños creo que omitiste eso y otras cosas. La beso en la frente y luego en sus labios.

-creo que es hora de volver no crees. Me dice y me devuelve el beso.

Atravesamos a toda prisa la arena de volleyball que al parecer habían ganado las hijas de Venus y los de Apolo los vimos con diferentes tipos de vestido. Llegamos a tiempo que Jasón se estaba juntando con los demás y que Quirón hacia pasar a Percy, Quirón me indica que entre también. Mientras que avanzo para entrar noto a Annabeth que me da una mirada muy fulminante, desde que llegue lo he notado, tal vez por ser hija de minerva y yo de Neptuno, creo que su rivalidad sea diferente por ser griegos. Solo despego la mirada, aunque tengo que admitirlo fue difícil de vencer en la arena.

Entramos en lo que parecía ser una sala de juegos y en el centro había… una mesa de ping pong, también vi una maquina de pacman y una chimenea con una vid alrededor de esta. A lo ancho de la mesa estaban las tres diosas sentadas, en frente de nosotros estaban dos sillones. Juno estaba en medio, Proserpina a su izquierda y Anfitrite a su derecha. Agradezco a Júpiter que la mesa de ping pong este en medio de nosotros. Inmediatamente Percy y yo nos sentamos tan rápido como pudimos. Quirón se coloco detrás de nosotros.

-gracias por venir héroes. Nos dice algo alegre Juno.

-Hera mejor vayamos a lo que nos llamaron, porque si fuera para visitarnos hubieran aparecido de una manera distinta en la arena en vez de hacernos volar por los aires con ese rayo.

Proserpina y Anfitrite se le quedan viendo a mi hermano de una manera de quererlo mandar otra vez al Tártaro, aunque la serenidad de Juno me parece preocupante como pensando mejores maneras de torturarlo. De nuevo agradezco a Júpiter por la mesa que está en medio de nosotros

-por favor Percy, sigues enojado por lo de la pérdida de memoria, porque yo no fui quien te obligo a caer en Tártaro. Suelta una risita retadora Juno.

-no para nada, estar en el tártaro con MI NOVIA y sentir que cada paso que dábamos era estar más cerca de nuestras muertes, me hizo agradecerte por todo, ah y por lo menos yo haría lo que fuera por estar con ella. Me gustaría salir corriendo antes de cualquier cosa ocurra, sé que estamos muertos, porque no fui hermano de un hijo de Somnus

-mis reinas, creo que estaría bien si les dijera sobre su misión. Gracias Quirón

-por mi está bien Quirón. Dijo Juno mientras volteaba a ver a las dos diosas para saber su opinión.

-por nosotras también. Dijeron al unisonó. Quirón se coloca a la par de Proserpina mientras nos comienza a hablar.

-como sabrán nuestros peores enemigos han sido detenidos tanto Gea como Cronos, por lo que no hay quien dirija a los demás titanes y monstruos contra el Olimpo.

-entonces de que se trata ¿buscar algo que perdieron los dioses?

-en realidad Tes, buscar a los dioses. Para ser más especifico a los tres grandes. Saben que ellos se repartieron cada dominio Zeus el cielo, su padre el mar y Hades el inframundo. Espero que también recuerden a Ponto

-¿Ponto? ¿No es el antiguo pero muy antiguo dios del mar?

-si Percy, junto con Gea y Urano. No nos habíamos preocupado por él antes ya que no reacciono cuando su hermano fue destruido por Cronos ni cuando sus demás sobrinos fueron derrotados la primera vez, pero ahora después de que los gigantes fueron derrotados parece estar más que molesto, ha reunido a unos cuantos titanes, gigantes y monstruos para su causa: atrapar a los tres grandes para recuperar a su hermano Urano y volver a despertar Gea para volver a reinar.

No sé que me sorprende más, que tengamos que enfrentarnos con un enemigo al cual nadie ha combatido y ganado o que despierten a Gea y Urano. Sé que Gea es terrible por lo que me contaron y no me gustaría conocer a su esposo ni mucho menos a su hermano.

-pero Quirón, que hay de ustedes los demás Dioses del Olimpo de nuevo nos mandan a una misión suicida. Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, cada misión siempre implica poner nuestras vidas en peligro.

Proserpina se acerca a la mesa.

-escucha bien semidiós hablamos también de tu padre, Percy Jackson, y del equilibrio en el mundo ya sabes lo que es capaza Gea, imagínate a los tres dioses antiguos juntos y furiosos, no va a ser nada agradable. Además se acerca el solsticio de verano sí ellos no están presentes y nadie toma su lugar, los dominios se repartirán entre los demás olímpicos que queden y el ponerse de acuerdo no es una de nuestras mejores cualidades, se dividirá el Olimpo y nuestros enemigos vencerán sin poder hacer nada y el mundo que conocen no volverá a ser el mismo semidioses.

-pero que hay de ustedes y ¿porque nosotros? No puedo contener mi inquietud y al parecer no soy el único también noto que lo están Quirón, Percy y las tres diosas

-nosotras no entramos a la votación por estar casadas con ellos eso automáticamente nos deja fuera. Y se eligieron a los hijos semidioses de ellos por ser los más fuertes capaces de hacerle frente a Ponto y sus seguidores, si ustedes fallan todos los demás no serán nada ante las fuerzas de Ponto. Nos dice Proserpina desconsolada por la triste realidad de no hacer nada para ayudar.

-sabemos las consecuencias pero solamente hay dos semidioses por cada uno de… sus esposos. Me cuesta pronunciar las últimas palabras sin pensar en lo que paso entre mi padre y mi madre enfrente de Anfitrite, se que nuestra existencia no es muy agradable para ella.- se necesitan tres semidioses para ir en una búsqueda.

-lo sabemos Teseo y ya está decidido quienes serán, en su particular caso hemos visto lo que los impulsa mas a ustedes dos y es el hecho de proteger a sus seres queridos así que por eso ustedes serán el grupo de cuatro, los demás ya están decididos. Anfitrite nos habla, me causa una rareza que me diga mi nombre completo pero el primer Teseo fue favorecido por ella así que mejor no me quejo.

-nosotros de cuatro y los demás de tres, muchos creerán que es favoritismo.

-favoritismo para mantenerse vivos, ellos entenderán.

-está bien, entonces iremos por Poseidón, supongo.

- claro que no Percy, eso es lo que ellos quieren. Están preparados para ustedes, para que cada uno de ustedes llegue a rescatar a su respectivo padre, por eso no irán por él.

-entonces ¿por quién iremos? Si no vamos por nuestro padre.

-ustedes irán por Zeus. Mi esposo no los tolera, aún, piensa que todavía Poseidón intenta destronarlo pero si ustedes van sabrá que Poseidón aun lo respeta. Y lo encontraran en el interior de una de las cuevas de nuevo México llamada lechuguilla.

-¿en una cueva? ¿Por qué en una cueva?

-porque Teseo, el señor del Olimpo fue criado en una para que su padre no lo encontrara, ahora quieren que muera donde se creí a salvo de su padre.

-también hemos aprovechado esta situación para que haya paz entre los tres hermanos. Por ejemplo Los hijos de Zeus rescatando a Hades para que se dé cuenta que el señor del Olimpo y los demás lo toman en consideración y los hijos de Hades por Poseidón para que también se enteren todos lo olímpicos que no les guarda rencor a sus hermanos. Nos cansamos que siempre anden peleando por saber quién es el mejor, quien era el favorito de madre, quien tiene los mejores hijos semidioses, cuantas dracmas se deben, etc. Se le dará lo necesario en la armería para su misión entonces creo que todo ya está dicho deben tener éxito antes del solsticio que es el veintiuno de mi honorifico mes sino el mundo perecerá por sus antiguos señores, tienen seis días a partir de hoy. No fallen héroes.

Al salir de la casa grande veo que la mayoría siguen ahí excepto por Matt y Gizel.

-¿donde están Matt y Gizel? Le pregunto a Reyna mientras la abrazo.

-se fueron a ver la cabaña de sus padres, y ¿qué les dijo Quirón? No me gustaría decirle a Reyna acerca de la misión en frente de los demás y mucho menos que oigan que seremos cuatro en esta misión de por sí no les caigo bien a la mayoría sin contar lo que les hice en la arena, mejor la aleja un poco de los demás.

-tendremos que ir a buscar a Júpiter. Espero que los demás no haya oído nada o que Percy no dijera más de la cuenta.

-¿una misión para buscar a Júpiter? Tes te das cuenta que suena poco probable que suceda. Sé que Reyna está inquieta porque no es agradable escuchar que el rey del Olimpo esta perdido

-pero una vez lo hicieron los olímpicos, además de que todavía no sabes quien dirigió todo. Será mejor que te cuente todo en el viaje a nuevo México.

-¿viaje a nuevo México? Tes que cosas faltan que me digas. Está furiosa losé porque muchas veces se enfurecido conmigo.

-sería mejor si vamos a la armería para agarrar las cosas que necesitamos ¿te parece?, vamos. Prefiero evitar por ahora el su enojo para más tarde.

Cuando estábamos cerca de llegar vimos a Quirón junto con el hijo de Júpiter una hija de Venus que me dijo Reyna que se llamaba Piper, la chica por la cual Jasón se dejo el campamento Júpiter y una chica con un cabello al estilo punk con una diadema de plata, unos ojos totalmente azules, unos pantalones militares con una blusa blanca, llevaba un carcaj y un arco por lo que me habían contado era la hermana de Jasón, Thalia hija de Júpiter y cazadora de Diana. Y los hijos de Plutón Nico y Hazel con Frank Zhang todos listos para partir con sus mochilas y solo faltábamos nosotros.

-Tes que bueno verte y ¿tu hermano? pensé que vendría contigo. Pretora Reyna un placer que acompañe que integre este grupo.

-Gracias Quirón.

A tiempo miro sobre mi hombro para ver a Percy acercándose con Annabeth.

-Perdón Quirón Tyson le quiso dar a Percy un regalo antes de irse. Pude ver que llevaba un… reloj, no se lo había visto durante todo el día.

-si me contaron que lo estaba mejorando después de la ultima vez y ¿qué tal se siente?

-igual de cómodo y ligero como el primero. Movía la muñeca haciendo lucir el reloj.

-bueno lo necesitaras, Annabeth gracias también por venir.

-de nada Quirón, sino quien cuidaría que Percy no se meta en tantos problemas. Todos los que estaban se rieron afirmando lo que decía Annabeth

-bueno solo falta que venga Leo para que les de su transporte, como ya les dijimos algunos no se moverán en sus áreas por obvias razones así que le pedimos a Leo y a la cabaña 9 proveerles de uno a cada grupo y por el aleteo que escucho ahí viene. Y tenía razón comenzamos a escuchar el aleteo de algo que sonaba metálico comenzamos a mirar arriba y pude divisar a lo que parecía un gran ave que poco a poco se iba agrandando hasta que aterrizo pude ver un… dragón de bronce montado por Leo algo pequeño para los estándares de un dragón y justo cuando aterrizo llego un jeep con unas olas pintadas alrededor del vehículo al igual que en el techo y lo por un verde pantanoso que se estacionaba a la par del dragón.

-Leo ese…ese es ¿Festus? Pregunta la hija Venus atónita y acercándose al dragón para acariciarlo.

-Festus Jr. Para ser exactos Piper lo comencé a construir después de lo de Gea y mi hermoso trasporte personal que pensaba usarlo un día de estos, y me ayudaron mis queridos hermanos y hermanas para agregar las olas.

-gracias Leo por las presentaciones y el diseño, entonces Nico, Hazel y Frank irán en Festus Jr. Tes, Percy, Annabeth y Reyna ustedes usaran el Jeep y Jasón, Piper y Thalia ustedes irán en barco que los está esperando en el lago. Tienen todo lo necesario en sus mochilas para este viaje ambrosia, néctar, dinero mortal, dracmas para mensajes iris para que así estén sincronizados los unos con los otros y entre otras cosas. Festus, el jeep y el bote ya tienen una ruta de donde se encuentra cada Dios y el jeep tiene los documentos por cualquier cosa que pase. Así que si ya está todo por favor Jasón y su grupo síganme, Leo gracias por todo de nuevo. Pueden comenzar su búsqueda héroes recuerden no fallar. Leo acompáñame para informales a los amigos de Tes.

Los primeros en irse fue el grupo de Nico Di Angelo, tardamos un poco ya que Annabeth no dejaba que Percy manejara y él seguía insistiendo que debería, nosotros solo contemplábamos desde la parte de atrás del jeep.

-está bien conduce primero Percy pero a las dos horas cambiamos.

-por mi está bien, vamos por nuestro querido tío Zeus.

-Júpiter.

-es lo mismo.

-sabes que no lo es.

- el hermano mayor manda hermanito, comienza a acostumbrarte porque hay tiempo que recuperar. Encendió el jeep y vi por atras como comenzamos a alejarnos del campamento mestizo, hogar de mi hermano.


	4. Desbaratando una estación

Capitulo 4: Percy Por si alguien preguntaba somos unos jóvenes veraniegos porque en realidad eso pareciéremos. Es bastante raro ver a Reyna sin usar la armadura romana y las medallas al igual que todavía me hago la idea de ver a mi hermano acariciando su cabeza mientras ella duerme. Solo vestíamos nuestras camisetas de nuestros campamentos y unos pantalones cortos, las demás cosas las dejamos en la parte de atrás del jeep. Ya había oscurecido y Annabeth dormía recostada en la puerta del copiloto, gracias a sus ronquidos me mantenía despierto. -así que Tes, como conseguiste ese tridente porque no creo que papá nos deje usar el suyo. Lo único que quiero es tener una charla normal con mi hermano menor que a diferencia de Tyson no es un ciclope. -después de que llegue al campamento. Noto el tono cortante como tratándome de decir "no es asunto tuyo". -y que me dices de ese reloj, por lo que escuche no es la primera vez que lo usas. -esta es como la tercera vez que lo llevo, Tyson, nuestro hermano ciclope, lo hizo por mi hace cuatro años cuando viajamos al mar de los monstruos. -¿fuiste al mar de los monstruos?, y ¿también lo del vellocino es cierto? Sé que mi hermanito está totalmente curioso. -¿incluyendo lo del conejillo de indias? - si totalmente, incluso eso, créeme no es bueno ser un roedor peludo en una isla calurosa. Total conversación ida por un gran ronquido de Annabeth. -sí que ronca. -así es. -te has dado cuenta que desde que llegue me ha estado observando como si fuera un proyecto de ciencias. -sí, me he dado cuenta, pero es porque no cree que realmente seas mi hermano salvo por la marca del campamento Júpiter y hablando de eso ¿cómo fue que llegaste? Con nuestra aura hubieras atraído un centenar de monstruos. -llegue al campamento tres días después de lo de Gaia, con respecto a nuestro aura si los atraje. Demasiado. Noto ese tono triste que le dio a la última palabra. Veo una estación de gasolina a lo lejos y ya mencionado lo de los monstruos hasta ahora no ha aparecido ninguno en las 3 horas que llevo conduciendo y necesitamos algo que comer y dudo que aparezca otra. -acompáñame a comprar unas provisiones. Parqueo y apago el jeep, Tes intenta quitarse la cabeza de Reyna de su pecho sin despertarla. -ya era hora tenía algo de hambre. Suena su estomago. -si ya lo creo, igual estoy. Al entrar a la estación es como toda cualquier estación con una chica leyendo una revista de moda mascando chicle sin interesarle la clase de clientes que recibe… excepto esta. Al entrar nos recibió una chica con una sonrisa de miedo llamada kendra ofreciéndonos muestras de productos en ofertas. Sabíamos que era un monstruo, instintivamente me lleve la mano al bolsillo donde estaba Contracorriente, Tes también tiene la mano en su espalda donde se encuentra su tridente. -bienvenidos. Tenemos ofertas de 30% de descuento en cualquier compra con bebidas ¿Qué desean comprar? Nos pone su bandeja enfrente de nuestras caras con muestras pepsi, galletas y otras cosas. -no gracias… -solo buscábamos unas 3 bolsas grandes de lay´s y unas 6 coca colas. Me guiña el ojo mi hermano. -muy bien en efectivo o con tarjeta, también si se unen a nuestro club de compradores fieles se les descontara un 10% en todas sus compras. Aplica restricciones. - será en efectivo, gracias. Se voltea y nos deja en la puerta esperando por nuestra comida. -quédate, la atacare por la espalda mientras tú la distraes. Dicho y hecho me deja Tes solo en la puerta. Lo único que espero es que crea que somos solo dos semidioses perdidos. No veo por dónde se fue a esperar Tes solo sé que se acerca Kendra con las bolsas y las latas. -aquí están, seria con todo y descuento diez dólares con cincuenta centavos. Te lo carga a la cuenta semidiós muerto. Me lanza fuera de la tienda con su cola cayendo en el concreto. Una dracaena, ahora se que es una dracaena al mostrarse y lo más importante donde esta Tes con su plan. De la nada Tes salta intentando clavarle el tridente pero esquiva el golpe y lo jala de su camisa para tirarlo dentro de la tienda chocando contra la primera estantería. -su olor esss fuerte semidioses, huelen a mar losss dos. Creí que Poseidón solo tenía un hijo semidiós pero con dosss me conformo al igual que mis compañeros. Se escucha un choque de metal en el techo de la estación y unos graznidos. Rápidamente volteo para ver el jeep que lo están golpeando unas grandes aves con un brillo en sus cuerpos, escucho el sonido del metal golpeándose, no sabía que las aves de Kentucky fueran de metal. -¡hey!, ¡asqueroso reptil, no te habrás olvidado de mi! La dracaena voltea a ver a Tes lo que me da oportunidad de sacar a Contracorriente y activar el escudo de Tyson. Cuando me pongo de pie escucho que grita Annabeth y Reyna desde el jeep que ahora está levantado unos dos metros, las aves gigantes intentan elevarlo más. -Percy… la tubería… de la estación…úsala. Tes intenta quitarse de encima a Kendra, que ya ha hecho un par de cortes a su camisa del campamento, kendra esta centímetros de su cara si no fuera por su tridente de por medio tendría bonitas cicatrices. Me concentro en las tuberías para espantar a las aves gigantes, pero no pasa nada solo sé que una está debajo de mi. Tal vez si perforo el concreto como lo hice en el puente Williamsburg logre dirigir toda el agua hacia las aves gigantes. Hundo a Contracorriente en el concreto causando un gran geiser de agua sucia, rápidamente la dirijo hacia donde están las aves, la corriente del agua se divide en seis una para cada ave para que suelten el jeep. El aterrizaje no es uno de los mejores pero por lo menos están en el suelo. Annabeth y Reyna bajan una vez que el jeep ha tocado el suelo. Annabeth se acerca con su espada de hueso de drakon y Reyna con su gladius en mano y su daga en la cintura. -Percy. Annabeth mee abraza hasta asfixiarme. - ve a ayudar a Tes, nosotras nos encargamos de las aves. -está bien. Le doy un suave beso. Entro a la estación y todo está destruido la caja registradora esta desecha, las estanterías todas hundidas. Escucho ruidos de siseo en los baños y el sonido del el tridente de Tes tirado en la puerta del baño. Al entrar veo a la dracaena siendo asfixiada por una corriente de agua alrededor de su cuerpo al otro lado esta Tes con las manos extendidas. -tonto… semidiosss, Ponto… reunirá el poder que necesita y ussstedes caerán, primero dejara incapacitados a los olímpicosss. -¡callateee! las manos de Tes se tensan y la dracaena estalla dejando solamente un polvo que se evapora. Tes cae arrodillado por el esfuerzo y no lo culpo está sangrando de la boca con unos arañazos en sus brazos y la camisa hecha jirones. -el agua, eso te ayudara a recuperarte rápidamente. -eso ya lo sé, no soy un novato con mis poderes. Prefiero las armas antes que usar mis poderes. -bueno, vamos con las chicas hay que ver si ya se deshicieron de las aves. -vamos. Tes recoge su tridente para luego salir. Las cosas no están mejor afuera de lo que pensé, creí que Annabeth y Reyna se habían desecho de las aves pero ahora hay más de seis de las que había. -son pájaros del estínfalo. Grita Annabeth mientras desintegra a una. Dos más van a atacarla. -¡cuidado atrás! La primera ave le corto el ala y cae hecha polvo, a la otra le corto desde la punta del ala hasta el otro extremo. Una de las aves hace un sonido de cuando rayan una pizarra. Formamos un círculo a petición de Reyna para evitar que nos ataquen de un punto ciego. -gracias. Hemos estado así desde que se fueron, cada vez que hay pocas hacen ese sonido y vienen mas. -¿hay alguien quien las venció antes? Una de las aves pasa por encima de mí. -si, Hércules con la ayuda de un cascabel. Tes acaba de deshacerse de otra - ¿y la bocina del jeep, servirá? -ya intentemos acercarnos pero nos cortan el paso. Pensé que con la espada de Reyna y su daga sería capaz de ahuyentarlas pero se necesita algo más grande como… Percy, pégale en la base del tridente de Tes, y Tes dirige tu tridente a las aves. Golpeo a una con mi escudo. -¿segura que funcionara? -solo háganlo, tu tridente servirá para dirigir el sonido. -solo hazlo, sus ideas me han mantenido vivo. Tes apunta a un grupo de aves que se dirigen a nosotros, golpeo con todo en la base de las tres puntas. Al principio el ruido hace que las aves estén confundidas, le doy otro golpe y esta vez parecen dolidas comienzan a irse mientras se van golpeando para salir huyendo después de que doy un tercer golpe. El ruido alcanza a las demás aves que poco a poco se van alejando. -si funciono. -sí, ya veo. -Tes regresemos a la tienda para agarrar algo de comida. -está bien. Pero me tengo que cambiar de camisa. Tes se va con Reyna al Jeep por su camisa. Annabeth y yo nos dirigimos a lo que queda de la estación para ver si hay algo que no esté roto. -destruyeron todo aquí. -si -ojala que no hayan destruido toda la comida de aquí. Digo esperanzado al recoger una caja de lo que solían ser unas donas. -no confió en el Percy. Se acerca Annabeth a la par mía para ver las donas -se que no confías en él Annabeth pero, por lo menos intenta conocerlo mejor. -Percy como puedes estar seguro si él en verdad es tu hermano. Poseidón te hubiera dicho algo acerca de él. -Poseidón si me lo hubiera dicho de quien dudo es de Neptuno. Annabeth en el campamento Júpiter cuando estuve cerca del altar de Neptuno sentí...silencio, rechazo, no creo que Neptuno supiera quién era además tu no desconfiaste de Jasón de ser el hermano menor de Thalia. -aunque fuera hijo de Neptuno sabes muy bien que no nos llevaríamos bien además con Jasón fue algo distinto. -está bien Annabeth pero sería mejor que lo conozcas, así como tú me conociste, recuerdo que cuando fui reclamado por Poseidón me dijiste que debíamos ser enemigos y mira ahora. - ¡no intentes favorecerlo sesos de alga!, eso fue muy distinto. La beso. - qué bueno que haya sido distinto. -¡hey, vengan! ¡Es Jasón en un arco iris! Nos grita Tes interrumpiendo nuestro nuevo recuerdo -creo que deberíamos ir a ver cómo están los dos. 


End file.
